


Love You Goodbye

by hannrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Break up sex, F/M, Inspired by Music, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannrose/pseuds/hannrose
Summary: (inspired by the song 'Love You Goodbye' by 1D)"If tomorrow you won't be mineWon't you give it to me one last time?"basically, peter and mj have break up sex!





	Love You Goodbye

MJ was at her limit.

 

Every night, Peter would crawl in through her bedroom window, parading around a new set of wounds on his body. He’d tell her it was okay, that she should see the other guy, and that in an hour or so, he’d be totally fine. That she wouldn’t even remember that they were there. And, even though every time Peter took his shirt off, the only thing that was visible was his smooth six pack-- MJ remembered every stab wound. She remembered every gun shot. She remembered everything.

 

She loved him. They were eighteen, hardly old enough to know what love was, but MJ knew she was completely in love. The way Peter made her feel was unlike anything else. When he held her hand, or kissed her lips, or just simply said a single word to her, MJ was always desperate for more. More of Peter, and his stupid smile and voice that made her weak, all the while making her feel like  _ she  _ was the most special girl in the world.

 

Spider-Man was her boyfriend; how could that not make her special? And MJ wholeheartedly believed that it did, but at the same time, knew how torturous it was. Because seeing the man that she loved coughing up blood was a terrible sight to see. The first time she saw Peter like that, she cried for hours. The tenth time, her tears still flowed. MJ realized she had a problem when no tears came at all. She had become desensitized.

 

She would never ask him to quit being Spider-Man, since he loved it more than anything in the world. But, MJ begged him to stray away from bullets, and knives, and anything that could puncture skin. That’s all she asked. And Peter--lovely, loving Peter--who wanted to do nothing but make her happy--agreed. And Peter--stupid, courageous Peter--broke his promise that same night he made it.

 

And MJ was done. No matter how much of her heart was in Peter’s grasp, no matter how much it killed her to think about being without him, MJ couldn’t take it anymore. She’d rather cut it off clean before he died in her arms.

 

One day, they were in her bedroom. Peter had spent the night after she stitched up a long gash on his side, the thing that sent her over the edge, and they fell asleep holding each other. It was comforting to her. Her last moments of them together would be ones of love.

 

It was seven in the morning. They were both awake, but neither of them were moving to acknowledge that fact, and MJ’s parents were at a medical conference in San Diego. She could’ve waited until the next day, so that Saturday would be their last whole day as  _ PeterandMJ _ , but she couldn’t keep it hidden. It was too much.

 

And, out of nowhere, against his chest, MJ whispered, “We need to break up.”

 

Peter let out a sleepishly confused, “What’d you just say?” He pulled her body closer to his, resting his head on her’s.

 

MJ resisted and pushed herself away from him. “Peter.  _ Peter _ ,” she hit his shoulder. She hit it until he finally opened his eyes and stared at her. “We need to break up.”

 

“Very funny,” Peter laughed.

 

“I’m not joking.”

 

“Of course you are. Ned put you up to this, didn’t he?” Peter yawned. “I need more sleep, MJ.” He closed his eyes again.

 

She yanked the pillow out from underneath his head. “We. Need to. Break up,” she stressed. “I can’t be your girlfriend anymore.”

 

“Y-you’re serious?” he asked, finally catching up. “Why? MJ, we’re in love.  _ I  _ love you.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t love you, Peter. I love you  _ too much _ . If I have to see you injured one more time then I’m gonna lose it.” MJ could feel herself on the brim of tears. She didn’t want to cry; however, Peter was already starting, and the way he was looking at her was killing her.

 

“I’ll stop coming over for help. I’ll-- I’ll be more careful! MJ, I need you,” he pleaded. “Come on. I love you.”

 

MJ shook her head. “I’ll hear about everything on the news. I-- I just can’t be with you anymore, okay?”

 

He sat up on his knees, and reached forward for her hand. MJ let him take it. “MJ, please. I’ll do anything.”

 

Peter was crying. She was crying. She hated crying.

 

MJ leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek, with intentions to pull away quickly. “I’m sorry, Peter.”

 

Peter caught her head before she could pull back. He gently pressed his lips against her’s, and he searched her eyes for her thoughts. “Peter--” she whispered. Then, they kissed again.  _ A goodbye kiss _ , MJ told herself. It kept happening, though, again and again. Each one was deeper than the last. Each one got sloppier and sloppier, their tongues meshing and their tears not helping in the slightest. Peter eventually pulled her legs forward, making it so she was sitting on his lap.

 

MJ’s hands got lost in his hair, and she relentlessly told herself,  _ this is the last one. After this, I’ll make him leave _ . Yet, she never made him go. She didn’t want him to go.

 

Peter’s hands etched underneath the waistband of her shorts. And with each intensifying kiss, they went lower and lower until he had a complete hold of her ass. “I love you,” he whispered against her lips, out of breath.

 

He didn’t wait for her to respond. One of his hands traveled to her front, and he slowly started to rub back and forth. MJ gasped, and steadied herself by grabing the edge of her bedframe. “Keep going,” she told him when he slowed the movements.

 

However, Peter stopped; he stopped, and he flipped her over, and started to quickly undress her. MJ’s shirt was whipped off first, and he didn’t hesitate before taking her shirt and panties off. She was exposed to the world, her legs spread intentionally wide. “That’s not fair,” MJ whined, pointing at Peter’s lack of skin.

 

“I’m getting there,” he promised. He leaned down to kiss her again as he worked on pulling his shorts off, and MJ’s hands rode up underneath his shirt until it fell over his head.

 

Peter grabbed a condom from her bedside table, in the space she always hid them. He chuckled, “Last one,” before returning to her side and sliding it on.

 

At least she wasn’t wasting money, right? That’s what she was telling herself as Peter’s arms held her body close, and his head buried into her shoulder, and let out a groan as he entered her.

 

It was no different than all the other times they had sex. Not rough, but not gentle at the same time; loud moans that neither of them could contain; the only thing either of them could muster being the words, “Fuck,” or, “Faster,” or, “Oh, god, harder.” It all felt the same. And yet, at the same time, MJ could tell that Peter was trying to prove something. That, maybe, if he fucked her good enough, if he fucked her like he really did love her, they’d still be together by the end of the day.

 

Peter’s thrusts were slow at first. Like he wanted to make it last. His plan faded quick, though, as MJ had begged him for more. “Please,” she whimpered, locking him in with her legs.

 

He obliged. He went faster, and harder, making it impossible for MJ to keep her mind straight. She moaned into his neck, her fingernails latching onto his shoulder blades, and she started rolling her hips into him. Peter gasped, “Fuck, MJ.”

 

Since that was pleasurable to him, he wanted to do the same for her; he started massaging her clit again, and MJ’s breath hitched. She was so close.

 

“Peter--” she moaned. He caught her lips with his before she could continue.

 

MJ finished first. Her movements stopped as her legs tightened against him, her fingernails deepening, and her whole entire body lit on fire. And Peter, watching her orgasam, had reached his peak.

 

He buried himself inside of her once more, and kept himself from collapsing and crushing her. “I-- I love you,” Peter confessed again against her lips.

 

MJ said it back. She loved him more than anything.

 

He turned onto his side, bringing MJ in to hold her. Her brain had turned into mush, so it took her awhile to calm down. And, when she did, she told Peter that she loved him again.

 

“I love you, too,” he contently said.

 

“But-- but I still need you to--” she couldn’t finish her sentence. Peter’s head jerked back in shock.

 

He didn’t even need to clarify. Peter stood up, hiding his face from her, and dressed so hastily he put his underwear on backwards. When he left out the window, MJ was still laying there on the bed naked, exposed, feeling like the worst person in the entire world. Because he was crying when he left. And she was crying. Even though she knew it was for the best.

 

At least they had one last time together, right?

**Author's Note:**

> i still think i suck at smut so thank you to @zendayasrue on twitter for making me do this :) thanks for reading <3


End file.
